


Making Colin Smile

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bradley is bored and Colin is too serious.</div>
            </blockquote>





	Making Colin Smile

Bradley glanced over at Colin, who was sitting in the next chair and studiously going over his lines. The knights were seated on Bradley's other side, each distracted by a script or newspaper or mobile. Bradley shifted in his seat, angling himself toward Colin's chair slightly.

"What would you do if I licked you just here?" he asked, reaching out to pluck a stray leaf from the hair just behind Colin's ear. He let his fingers brush against the sensitive shell of Colin's ear as he pulled away.

Colin turned his head sharply and glared at Bradley. "What are you doing?" he asked in a harsh whisper, pushing Bradley's hand away as it tried to sneak back into his hair. "We're in public - we're on set!"

Bradley put on his best innocent smile and settled back in his own chair. "There was a leaf in your hair," he said, shrugging.

"That you wanted to remove with your tongue?" Colin asked, his voice so low that only Bradley could hear it.

Bradley gave Colin a brief, wicked smile. "Perhaps."

Colin shook his head and rolled his eyes, but Bradley could see a small smile tugging on his lips. He let Colin go back to the script, satisfied.


End file.
